


A Circle Like the Moon

by Liadt



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, community: tolkien100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Written for the tolkien100 prompt: resolutions.





	A Circle Like the Moon

Aredhel had gone, along with their son. They’d not been unhappy. Eöl was happy to spend his days in darkness and twilight. Aredhel couldn’t be content; she needed variety. She would return one day finding Gondolin as dreary as Nan Elmoth again. He’d have to have patience for her. He couldn’t for Maeglin who was too like him inside. As Maeglin had left with Aredhel, it meant he’d fallen in love with the thought of Gondolin already and, therefore, he’d stay forever. Eöl resolved to get Maeglin home. His last resolution had won him Aredhel, the only light he did not shun.


End file.
